Hunger of a Hero
by FrivolousThoughts
Summary: A random one-shot: A tired Spider-Man swings through the city on an empty stomach.


**Author's note: A silly little one-shot about one famished vigilante, this is what boredom does to me :/**

**Read and try to enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spectacular Spider-Man in any way.**

* * *

Hunger of a Hero

"Man I'm tired, maybe I should have caught a few z's in gym class today… oh wait we were playing dodge ball and my spider-sense wouldn't shut up" a certain red and blue arachnid said as he soared through the skies of Manhattan.

He quickly shot out a semi-grey, semi-transparent web-line from his wrist and held onto it as he began his decent to the streets. Upon reaching the lowest point of the swing he saw that he was on level with taxi's and vehicles of the sort, he shot a glance to his left and noticed a small child in the back of a car staring at him. The acrobatic hero waved at him with his free hand and shot up to the sky a moment later reaching the arc of his swing, the boy merely blinked twice before telling his Mother what he had seen… she of course brushed it off and told him he was imagining things.

"Any other class is too important and I'm sure as heck not sleeping in my free periods" the high school student said as he flipped through the air landing in a crouch on a nearby building.

"Maybe if I stop getting in so late I won't feel like this every day" the young man said to himself as he leaned against the wall of a taller building.

He stopped and rested for a few minutes almost falling asleep in the process, he really needed to start getting home earlier. After walking to the edge of the rooftop he was on he figured he should grab a bite to eat as his stomach began to groan uncontrollably.

"I should have some time to get a hotdog or something; it's not like anybody's in trouble after all" the masked vigilante said as he leaped into the air and spotted a vendor on the street across from him.

With one simple swing he had landed in front of the vendor who seemed to be a fat guy with five o'clock shadow.

The vendor simply stared at the man in red and blue tights as he began walking up to him, he looked around to see if this was really happening and his thoughts were confirmed as other people on the street were also staring at the guy in the spider-themed outfit whilst others had decided to take their phones out and snag a few shots.

"Hey buddy, listen I'm starving… do you think maybe I could grab a dog with the works?" the hero merely asked as he searched his sleek silver utility belt under his costume for some money.

"I-uuh sure… do you want onions?" the vendor asked as he began preparing the hotdog for the young man in front of him not once taking his widened eyes off of him.

"Oh yeah… when I said the works I meant everything pal" the man in the mask said as he found the sufficient amount of money to pay the vendor.

"That'll be five bucks Spidey" the vendor said still not fully believing who he was talking to let alone serving.

"Listen buddy, as you can see I'm not exactly a tourist so I'm just gonna leave a buck fifty" Spidey said as he took the hotdog from the man and left the money.

The vendor merely stared at the money and took it knowing his attempt to rip off the web-head would not work; after all he was a native New Yorker. He stared as the young hero took off to the sky with a single pull of a web and visibly sighed, truth be told he thought he was going to get robbed but maybe the Bugle was wrong about the guy.

"Ha five bucks, well I suppose we all have to make a living" Spidey said landing on the side of another building. He pulled the bottom half of his red mask up revealing his jaw, a set of pearly whites and a nose.

The hungry hero was just about to take the first bite into his hotdog when low and behold he heard an ear shattering scream; he wondered why it sounded so close before realizing the sound had originated from a nearby alley. The scream had almost made him drop his hotdog… almost.

He sprung from his spot on the wall and shot out a web carrying him over to the opening of the alley, he landed and noticed a thug with a knife closing in on a young woman.

"Hey buddy! Back off from the lady or else" Spidey said walking towards the two people.

The mugger turned on the spot catching sight of the bizarre man holding a hotdog, "Or else what spider-freak?" the man said turning his full attention to the guy in the tights.

"Or else I get really hungry… you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry" Spidey said clearly referencing a certain rampaging green hero.

"Like I'm scared of a scrawny kid in a pair of tights" the mugger said bringing his blade up to full view.

"Oh so the big bad mugger can only prey on young girls… you must make all the heroes shake in their boots" the glossy eyed kid said as he batted away the knife as if it were an annoying insect.

Spidey then proceeded to back hand the mugger against the wall rendering him unconscious and sprayed him with a thin sheet of webbing, nothing too thin but not overboard thick as if he was holding a tank in place.

He turned to the young woman who seemed to have frozen in fear of being attacked, she stared at him with her mouth wide open… no seriously he could actually see her tonsils.

"Umm… you okay miss? I didn't mean to frighten you if I did… uhh do you have a pen? Because if you did we could write a funny name on his forehead" Spidey said approaching her trying to sound friendly as to not scare her away.

It did not work one bit, in one quick motion the woman brushed past him screaming and ran for the opening of the alley. In about three seconds she was gone.

"Wow… that was fast, was she wearing heels? If so then who's the real super hero here?" Spidey said as he was about to yet again try and eat his hotdog in peace.

"Hold it Spider-Man… I said freeze!" a police officer had wondered into the alley seeing the girl running and screaming in terror. It was annoying but her duty as a civil servant obligated her to tolerate the woman's manic cries, she stopped her and tried to calm her down after which she told her that a man had attacked her… a man in red and blue with bottomless eyes that stared into her very soul. Okay she may have been exaggerating about that last part but she assumed she was pretty shook up.

Spidey froze instantly his hand gripping the hotdog and his mouth wide open, he stayed like that for about five seconds as the officer approached him gun drawn.

"Okay… just put your hands behind your head nice and easy" the female officer said as she was about to pull out her cuffs off of her gun belt.

Spider-Man did not move and he was still frozen in his idiotic pose with the bottom half of his face showing which she had to admit was a rare sight, she had barely gotten a glimpse of him before and now she had her gun pointed at him in a situation like this. She often thought about whether or not the Bugle was telling the truth about him but with how this was going it seemed they had been.

"Are you deaf? I said put your hands behind your head" the police officer said yet again trying to get a response from the young hero who seemed to have frozen in time.

"But you said freeze" was the only thing Spidey said as he stood there waiting for her to approach him.

She stared at him giving him one of the most confusing looks he had ever gotten, it actually made him laugh.

"Look Spidey I'm not playing games here, I said put your hands on-" the young woman was cut off by the red and blue clad wall-crawler.

"But you said I had to freeze… if I move now then that just defeats the whole concept of the game" Spidey joked smiling down the barrel of the gun in his face.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? I just had a woman screaming her heart out stating that you attacked her" the officer said her tone of voice growing irritated. No wonder the criminals down at the precinct hated this guy.

Spidey narrowed his white eyes and took a closer look at her uniform; he read the name badge and quickly learnt her name.

"Very observant Officer De Wolfe but however you failed to notice the guy with the knife in his hand stuck to the wall" Spidey said now lowering his arm and assuming a normal stance. He then proceeded to point to the wall of the alley with his other hand.

She glanced at the wall he had pointed to but did it cautiously, she didn't want to be tricked by him… this could have been a small distraction so he could get the drop on her. But when her line of sight landed on the wall she found out he was indeed telling the truth, she decided to lower her gun but keep it out just in case.

"So he attacked her and you…" it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

"Bingo… heck I was just trying to finish my dog, man am I hungry" Spidey said as he was about to attempt his third bite in the space of not even ten minutes.

"Wait a second Spidey… there's still a warrant out for your arrest" Officer De Wolfe said as she holstered her pistol.

Spidey stopped mid bite and stared back at her, "So what are you gonna do… arrest me even though I stopped this low-life from attacking that woman?" Spidey said feeling a little anger brew up inside.

"I could… but that would hardly be fair would it? Tell you what how about I say I never saw you here and you do a little something for me?" De Wolfe said as she approached him.

"Uhh okay… what did you have in mind?" Spidey noticing the way she was staring at his hand.

"I missed lunch and I'm feeling a little hungry, how about you swing that hotdog my way and we say this never happened" the young woman said as she slowly took the hotdog from his gloved hand.

Spider-Man slowly watched as his hotdog was taken from him; the pain he felt in his heart was too much to bear… or was it stomach cramps? He was hungry after all but the people pleaser inside of him couldn't allow him to stop her from taking his lunch and so eventually he lost his grip from his hotdog and his hand returned to him empty.

She bit into the hotdog slowly as she savoured each and every mouthful, Spidey had good taste and she enjoyed every second of the small snack. When she was finished she pulled out a small handkerchief from her belt and wiped her mouth making sure any bits of food that strayed were taken care of.

"That was delicious… thanks Spidey, you're a real gentlemen you know that?" Officer De Wolfe said to him as she turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah… real… gentlemen…" Spidey merely muttered as his stomach growled, she didn't have to eat it in front of him… that was just pure evil.

"You do realize you owe me one though right?" De Wolfe shouted as she walked out of the alleyway and back towards her squad car.

"And you do realize you owe me a hotdog lady!" Spidey shouted pulling his mask back over his chin once again hiding the bottom half of his features.

Spidey looked to the side to realize the mugger had come to and was staring at him as though he had three heads.

"What the heck are you looking at?" Spidey said as he shot a small glob of web towards the man. It immediately rendered the man incapable of speech as it covered his entire mouth.

And on that note Spidey leapt into the air and out of the alley once again swinging from building to building whilst his stomach was complaining for what he had just done, he checked his belt to see if he had some extra cash on him but it would turn out that the dollar fifty he had spent earlier was the only available money he had on him. He mentally screamed louder than the woman he had saved.

Now Spider-Man was tired, broke and still so very… very hungry.


End file.
